24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Episode guide Previously on 24 * Dina Araz finds out Behrooz Araz killed Tariq. Dina tells Behrooz that Navi Araz is following them. Navi shoots Dina in the arm from a distance. * At the Counter Terrorist Unit Edgar Stiles says he can turn off the Dobson Override to keep the power plants from melting down. Not all the plants do, however. James Heller says there will be a nuclear holocaust if they don't find out who's responsible. * Marianne Taylor tells a man that Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines have left. He tells her after they've been killed it will be clear someone leaked their location. * Hostiles chase after Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines at Felsted Security. He calls the only person he can trust to help him out. The remaining hostiles are shot and killed by Tony Almeida. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 02:00:00 The senior CTU staff assembles in the situation room for a conference with President Keeler aboard Air Force One. Secretary James Heller briefs him on the remaining critical power plants and Curtis Manning warns that casualty projections could reach as high as “450,000 in the first twenty four hours with long range estimates in the low millions and that’s not taking into account the resulting cancers and birth defects.” Erin Driscoll says they would have to find the override device to regain control. Keeler orders the evacuation of the six cities within range of the plants and tells Heller to keep him posted. As the meeting adjourns, Heller receives a phone call from Jack in Tony’s car who tells him that he can’t tell anyone they are talking. Heller excuses himself to talk privately. Jack tells him he and Audrey are safe but that there was an attack on them at Felsted Security. Jack says thinks someone at CTU tipped them off but doesn’t know who. They agree to try a sequence developed for “the Melbourne Situation” to try to flush out the mole. Heller reminds Jack to take care of Audrey as he hangs up. Jack grips Audrey’s shoulder to comfort her while he glances back to make sure they weren’t followed. Tony tells them they can go back to his place and Jack thanks him for everything he’s done for them. Tony shrugs it off saying he’s glad he’s not in prison thanks to Jack and President Palmer but that Michelle left him. Defensively, he tells Jack that he doesn’t want to get caught up in the day’s events. They sit in silence. Keeler addresses the nation from the air and alerts the public about the potentially critical power plants. At CTU, Curtis worries that there will not be enough time for a complete evacuation and there would be at least 50,000 dead per city. Erin tries to reassure him that there’s still time to prevent it, but he counters by telling her the best chance is to get the people who have the override. In a bar, Navi Araz is on his cell phone asking if there have been any reports from hospitals. He sends a subordinate to search for his traitorous wife and boy, and then Habib Marwan approaches. Marwan says they still have six reactors under their control, more than enough to achieve their goal. He also commands Araz to take care of his “mess.” As Navi ponders this, Dina Araz tells her son Behrooz that they can’t go to a hospital because she knows Navi will be looking for her. Behrooz insists saying he’s not afraid of his father. Dina eventually agrees telling him that he can drop her off at an emergency room but must drive away right after. Behrooz tells her that whatever happens, they are staying together. At CTU, Marianne goes into the bathroom and checks the stalls before calling her outside contact. He alerts her that Jack and Audrey are still alive and questions why they haven’t called in. Marianne reasons that Jack has already figured out the security breach and that she has to get out. Her contact disagrees and orders her to stay at CTU until Jack and Audrey have been “taken care of.” He assures her that she’ll be protected and hangs up. Marianne thinks about this for a second until Sarah Gavin walks in looking for her and demanding to know why she hasn’t sent her projections to Division. Sarah leaves in a huff. Elsewhere in CTU, Heller’s assistant, Scott Borman, arrives and is shown into Erin’s office by Curtis. Heller confides in Borman that someone is leaking information to the outside. He instructs Borman to tell Erin that Jack is now at the CTU substation in Torrance reviewing surveillance footage. He also tells him to monitor any outgoing communications containing that information. 02:11:48...02:11:49...02:11:50... 02:16:13 Tony pulls up to the small house at 21408 Kipling in a meager neighborhood of North Hollywood and gets out. Jack helps Audrey out of the car as he scans the area to make sure they weren’t followed. Tony lets them in and Jack does a quick search of the house. A door opens and he draws his weapon as Jen Slater, the woman Tony’s been living with, screams. Jack apologizes and goes back to Audrey. Jen explains to Tony that she’s going into work late. He awkwardly introduces her to Jack and Audrey and she recognizes Audrey as Secretary Heller’s daughter. She begins to ask questions as to what they are doing there and Tony tries to ease the tension but she doesn’t seem to care because she has to leave for work. Tony tells her she can’t leave until after Jack and Audrey because they can’t take a chance. She becomes defensive, going so far as to say that she has a job while Tony doesn’t. Audrey steps in to reason with her saying her boss will understand and if he doesn’t, she can have him killed. Jen finally agrees as Jack goes to work decoding the files they took from Felsted. When Tony is out of earshot, Audrey asks Jack about Tony and Michelle and he tells her that Michelle left him a few months after he got out of prison and that Tony saw it as a betrayal on her part. However, Jack says after prison he got angry, couldn’t get a job, and pushed her away. He also tells her that Michelle is now a deputy director at Division. Tony returns with decrypting software which does the trick to decode the files. At CTU, Borman and Heller discuss the fact that Driscoll will not like being kept in the dark as Borman heads to the senior staff in the situation room. Once there, he tells them that Jack has requested that his location be kept “strictly internal.” The meeting is adjourned and Marianne returns to her station, while suspiciously eyeing her co-workers. She takes a small voice recorder out of her purse, turns it on and records, “Old CTU substation in Torrance” as stealthily as she can. She then plugs the recorder into the station’s computer. Meanwhile, Jack is searching through the surveillance footage with Audrey to identify on of the men who kidnapped her earlier. She spots him on the tape and Jack picks up the phone to call the office in D.C. when he realizes Jen is on the line. He tells Tony they can’t have her making calls. Tony sighs and leaves the room for a second. Jack and Audrey can hear their heated argument from the bedroom and after a few seconds, Tony reappears, phone in hand. He drops it on the table next to Jack with a simple “Go ahead.” DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE, WASHINGTON, D.C. Marcy, Heller’s assistant, picks up and agrees to run the files Jack is sending. Back at CTU, Borman confirms for Heller that the message they decoded has the false information. Heller marches up to Driscoll’s office and alerts her that there is a mole within CTU. Erin is upset that she was left out of the loop but Heller tells her that’s not her main concern. He hands her the report containing the information about the mole and, upon skimming it over, Heller tells her security is on their way. They walk down the stairs as a security team, led by Borman, approaches Marianne. Marianne looks nervous until they pass right by her and instead surround Sarah. Sarah asks Driscoll what is going on and Erin tells her she’s under arrest for passing classified information. Sarah is incredulous, saying she has no idea what they’re talking about. However, Driscoll is firm and tells the security team to take her to holding. Sarah continues to protest as the men take her away. Both Curtis and Edgar appear skeptical while Marianne tries to conceal a smile. Driscoll tells everyone to get back to work. 02:25:12...02:25:13...02:25:14... 02:29:34 At CTU, as Edgar looks on, Borman tells Marianne to send Sarah’s files to him and to create new pass codes. Edgar protests, questioning Borman’s authority but eventually gives in after Curtis tells him that Heller wanted Borman to have joint authority and that he should get back to his station. Edgar sits down at Sarah’s desk and Marianne reasons to him that Sarah was able to fool everyone because she’s the last person they’d expect. Edgar digs through her computer files and finds the one saying “old CTU substation in Torrance.” Edgar is still skeptical because she kept it on her system and didn’t decode it too heavily. Marianne says Sarah wasn’t “the sharpest knife in the drawer” and heads back to her desk while Edgar continues to work at Sarah’s desk. The door to the holding room with Sarah opens and Driscoll walks in. Sarah desperately pleads with her but is unable to convince Driscoll that she’s been framed. Erin begins to lose her patience and demands that Sarah tell her where the override is. Sarah continues to tell her that she’s innocent but Driscoll says she is no longer going to err on the side of caution for interrogations. Agent Eric Richards enters with a small, metal briefcase. Sarah immediately knows what is about to happen and pleads with him, by name, and Driscoll to let her go. Erin stands in silence as Richards applies a taser to Sarah’s neck. Sarah begs them to stop but Erin is adamant that she tell them where the override is. Sarah says she doesn’t know but that she need time to think of an explanation. However, Driscoll signals Richards who tasers her again. Driscoll leaves the room as Sarah continues to plead with her. Driscoll joins Heller, who has been watching through the two-way glass, and voices her concern that Sarah may be innocent. Heller tells her there is no chance of a mistake but Erin says she doesn’t fit the profile. She agrees to watch for a few more minutes while Heller briefs Jack. On the security monitor, Sarah begins to scream as Richards prepares a syringe while Erin reluctantly watches. At Tony’s house, Jack is still checking the surveillance tape to see who the kidnapper was talking to that night. Tony grabs a beer for himself and Audrey when Jack’s phone rings. It’s Heller, telling him they’ve flushed out the mole. Jack says he’ll call Marcy to let her know the CTU channels are now open. As Tony settles in to watch a soccer game Jack tells Heller that now would be a good time to send someone to pickup Audrey and Heller agrees to send the secret service. After hanging up, Jack tells Audrey someone will be coming before turning the TV off to talk to Tony. Tony says he’s made him miss enough TV but Jack sits down and asks why Tony never called him. Tony says he couldn’t have helped which Jack reluctantly accepts. Tony says he owed Jack for getting him out of prison but now the debt is repaid and that Jack only reminds him of a past he wants to forget. He tells Jack to do what he needs to do there but then they should leave it at that. Jack unwillingly accepts when he realizes he can’t help his friend and turns the TV back on. Tony stares into his mug in silence. 02:36:58...02:36:59...02:37:00... 02:41:23 In a hospital, Dina tries to explain her wound saying she hurt it on a rusty nail while working in her garden. The doctor, Dr. Martinez is skeptical, saying it looks like a gunshot wound but Dina denies this saying, “it was nothing that exciting.” Behrooz speaks up by saying he was supposed to fix the nail a week earlier. The doctor insists on giving her a tetanus shot before he can stitch it up and leaves the room. Dina tells Behrooz to watch him to make sure he doesn’t call the police and from the window he sees the doctor say something to the nurse but that neither of them made a phone call. Behrooz questions if it would be so bad if they did call the police but Dina says they would go to jail for the rest of their lives. She tells him they will try to get out of the country as soon as possible and they share an embrace. At Tony’s house, Jack’s cell phone rings. It’s Marcy who tells him the photo matched up with a man named Henry Powell and he goes to the computer to check the information she just sent. Jack learns Powell is a computer consultant who worked for McLennan-Forster. Jack recognizes them as the contractors who build the override and Marcy tells him Powell’s still in L.A., trying to charter a chopper flight out through a well connected friend who has special flight clearance. Jack orders her to ground the flight but not before they get there so as not to raise suspicion. Tony looks out the window and sees Audrey’s escort pull up. Jack tells Audrey to hurry because they’ve got to go. Outside, Jack greets Agent Davis who confirms his orders to take Audrey back to CTU. He also hands Jack the keys to the SUV he requested. Audrey kisses Jack on the cheek as she leaves, telling him to be careful. As Jack heads back inside, he calls Driscoll who just got Powell’s file. Tony looks on when Jack alerts her to Powell’s escape plan but refuses air backup to maintain a low profile. When she tells him the earliest she have ground teams there is 30 minutes he says it would be too long and that he’ll go after Powell himself. Tony, having heard only one side of the conversation, asks what he’ll be handling himself. Jack tells him not to worry about it but Tony points out that it would be stupid for him to let Jack die after he risked his life to save him. Tony offers his help and Jack accepts saying they’d have to leave now. As he leaves, Tony glances back at Jen who returns his “unsure” stare. Back at CTU, Edgar sees Curtis and asks whether or not Sarah has confessed as well as what they’re doing to her. Curtis tells him it’s not his problem and that he should get back to work as Marianne eyes them suspiciously. Edgar, back at his station, watches as Marianne crosses the room to talk to Curtis. She asks what Edgar wanted but Curtis tells her to “get back to her station.” Edgar looks away to avoid her immediate glance but watches as she goes back to her desk. Still in the hospital, Dina winces in pain as the doctor prepares a syringe to numb the pain. Behrooz nods and she agrees to let him give it to her. As Dr. Martinez tries to convince her the wound is serious, Behrooz looks into the hall and sees a nurse talking with a police officer. Behrooz tells his mother he’ll be right back and walk out into the lobby when he sees a patrol car pull up. He rushes back into Dina’s room and hurries her to leave. The doctor tells them he called the police because it is a gunshot wound and asks why she’s been acting so strangely. Behrooz pushes him out of the way and grabs Dina as he leaves while the doctor tells him Dina still needs treatment before calling for security. Once outside, Behrooz covers her wound with a sweater as they hurriedly walk to the car. He puts her back in the passenger seat and quickly gets in the driver’s side. He pulls away just as security exits the hospital with Dr. Martinez pointing in the direction of the car. 02:48:22...02:48:23...02:48:24... 02:52:34 At CTU, Edgar goes to Marianne’s desk and tells her that he’s bumped up her security clearance and that she’ll have to add a password through server five. He sets up the screen for her and tells her to use the same password which unlocks her security files. As she types it in, Edgar heads back to his station and backs into her system, grabbing her password. She sees him looking at her right before the file saying “old CTU substation in Torrance” pops up, confirming his suspicions. He closes out of the window just in time as Marianne approaches to tell him they should go outside to talk in private. He tells her that he has a lot of work but she counters by saying that she could step into Driscoll’s office to have him fired. Edgar swallows hard before seeing Curtis and rushes over to him, nervous. He tells Curtis that he needs to go with him to Driscoll’s office as Marianne watches nervously. Erin is in a meeting with Borman as Curtis and Edgar enter. Edgar tells her that she’s got the wrong person because Marianne used Sarah’s station to send the message. Borman says that Sarah’s workstation was isolated from the subnet and that it would be impossible to back in. Edgar defies him by saying she didn’t use the subnet but rather an old A/C power line which was the last thing anyone would check. Curtis rhetorically asks where she is before leaving Driscoll’s office and seeing Marianne round the corner downstairs to leave. Curtis tells Driscoll to lockdown the building as he gives pursuit. An alarm blares as Marianne hurries to escape with Curtis and security forces not far behind. Marianne finds an exit and runs out into the parking lot. Struggling to find her car keys, Curtis catches up with her and tells her she’s under arrest. He hands her purse off to another officer with orders to examine the contents. He also tosses the keys to another agent telling him to impound the car and search it as he leads her back inside. Upon putting the keys into the lock, the car explodes with enough force to knock Marianne and Curtis off their feet. As car alarms sound, Curtis looks back at the car and at Marianne who is lying unconscious on the ground. At the Larchmont Building in Van Nuys, Powell gets out of his car and heads over to a waiting helicopter. The chopper pilot tells him that the flight has been grounded by an order from the Department of Defense. Out of options, Powell draws a gun and tells him to get in to fly him out of the city. Once they’re both inside, he orders the pilot to get them in the air and fly east. Still held at gunpoint, the pilot unwillingly starts the chopper. From their SUV, Jack and Tony spot the helicopter and cross a ditch to pull up behind it. They surround it on either side before Tony commands the pilot not to take off. The pilot, now facing the barrel of two guns is unsure of what to do until Jack opens the door on Powell’s side and forces him to drop his weapon. Both men are pulled from the chopper as Jack forces Powell to put his hands on the roof of the SUV, telling him to shut up regarding Powell’s pleas that he will pay him. A quick frisk yields a cell phone and Jack tells Tony to bring him the back from the helicopter. He tells Powell to put his hands behind his back. Split screen: At CTU, Audrey is reunited with her father. In the parking lot, Curtis inspects Marianne’s car, which is still on fire. A barely conscious Sarah is removed from holding in a wheelchair. Dina, in pain, glances over at Behrooz. A screen at Edgar’s workstation alerts him that another reactor is going critical. Back in Van Nuys, Powell asks if Jack and Tony work for the police or FBI. Tony points out that he’s actually unemployed. After Powell tries to entice him with another bribe, Jack tells Tony to put him in the back. A shot rings out as a bullet passes through Powell’s chest. Jack and Tony hit the ground but Powell’s already dead as a sniper moves back into the cover of the rooftop. An exasperated Jack shouts, “Dammit!” as they take cover against the side of their car. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00'' Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * David Newsom as Scott Borman * Roxanne Day as Jen Slater * Michael Hyatt as Marcy * Hector Luis Bustamante as Dr. Martinez * Robertson Dean as Henry Powell * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Tom McCafferty as Agent Davis (as "First Secret Service Man") * Vince Duvall as Helicopter Pilot * Butch Klein as Eric Richards Uncredited * Marci Michelle as Jackie See also *2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 408 408